1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory power supply control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory components or chips (hereinafter memory chips) are installed in memory slots of motherboards of computers or servers. The number of memory chips inserted in the memory slots can be adjusted according to requirements. In a common memory power supply control circuit, a number of synchronous rectification drivers are provided to supply power to the memory chips through a power circuit. The memory slots of a motherboard may not all be used at the same time, however, all of the synchronous rectification drivers still work to supply power, and thereby electricity may be wasted.